


Crimson Eyes

by OkBakugou



Category: dekuxbaku, mha, myheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Kirishima Eijirou, Alpha Shinsou Hitoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Beta Uraraka Ochako, Crimes & Criminals, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Love, M/M, Married Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Omega Kaminari Denki, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Verse, Omega Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Oral Sex, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Bakugou Katsuki, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkBakugou/pseuds/OkBakugou
Summary: PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS!!!Also please comment and leave a kuddos if you enjoy! Would love feedback! Thank you!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirishima Eijirou/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, bakuxdeku - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE TAGS!!!  
> Also please comment and leave a kuddos if you enjoy! Would love feedback! Thank you!

“Thank you! Come again!” Izuku smiled at the elderly man as he gave him his change and bag of pastries, enjoying the smiles on his customers' faces at buying his fresh pastries.  
“I am so glad we decided to set shop here! It’s always super busy! I bet you are glad also!” Uraraka smiled at her best friend and boss.  
“Well, it only took forever but yes I am. Business is great!”

Izuku has always wanted to open his own pastry shop, and who better than his long term girlfriend? They started dating in second year of high school and here it is ten years later and still going strong. Two years ago, the green haired omega finally got to open a pastry shop with the help of his omega mother and alpha step father, it was his dream since he was a young boy. But now, after two hard years, his shop has taken off! Uraraka had been helping where she could, we even added a small flower stall out from which attracted more customers, Izuku and her are happy living the dream. 

“I am happy with my beta.” Izuku leaned down to nuzzle the small beta’s nose as she turned even a pinker shade in the cheeks. “Iuzu, I am so happy!!! Maybe now we can take a little vacation?” She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the man so the nose.  
The shop door rang as I opened it and in walked two men, a man with bright yellow hair and eyes to match, a man who looked extremely tired with dark bags under his eyes with purple hair, alpha and Omega; their scents strong. “Hello! Welcome to Sunny Yummies! What can I help you guys with today?” Izuku smiled proudly.  
“See Shin! I told you! Another male Omega!! And this little shop is so cute and smells soooo good!! HI! My name is Denki Kaminari!! Is this your shop?” The lively blonde smiled holding out his hand. The purple hair alpha seemed not that interested, just bored.  
“Hi, yes! My name is Izuku Midoriya, and this is Urarka Ochacko! We both own and operate this little shop! I run the pastries and she runs the flower end! It is nice to meet another male omega, we aren’t common.” Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck but shakin the blonde’s hand.  
“This is my mate, Shinso Hitoshi! We haven’t married and taken a last name yet, it’s kind of complicated but oh well!” The blonde was rambling but a small grunt from the Alpha had him realizing it and putting the brakes on blushing.  
“Nice to meet you guys! Can we get you guys anything?”  
Uraraka smiled politely and nodded her head as she went to help another customer.  
“Something Sweet! But no strawberries! But I don’t know, honestly, I want something. Oh! We oughta get blasty something! Oh! And Kiri and Mina! O and then-“  
Shinso yawned but leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s unexpected lips who just stood wide eyed with a slight dazed look to him. “We can get everyone something, calm down Denki. Something more spicy then sweet for Blasty, And then lets do one of everything smaller- no you are not getting an entire cake Denks, not unless you want to stay with Kiri and mina, I need some sleep tonight.” Shinso gave a small yawn to prove his point.  
“Sorry Shin! I won’t eat the whole cake tonight!” Dentist gave a small pout that had his alpha rolling his eyes but standing firm in his answer. “I have been your Alpha for how long now Denki? Plus, it isn’t just you who has a sweet tooth.” Denki blushed and placed a hand on his extremely small stomach and gave a bright smile.  
“Are you two expecting?” Izuku smiled, he always wanted pups of his own, Uruaka was hesitant since she would have to have them because she isn’t an Alpha, unless they- no stop the thoughts.  
“We are! Our first pup! We just left the Doctors who confirmed it, but you know that we know when we are!” Denki smiled. Rubbing his tummy, his Alpha smiling proudly, but very tired.  
“Let us get something for you guys to go then! Your Alpha looks very tired, we need him to be rested to help right?” Izuku smiled softly and started thinking about what he had just put out that might give the omega his craving.  
“Well for your spicy friend, I would recommend our ‘double chocolate icebox cookies with aJI and Chipotle’, the acidic natural cocoa in the dough is highlighted by aJI panca, a light and very fruity, almost blueberry like, Chile. There’s also some chipotle sneaked in for richness and a smokiness to contrast the coca’s brighter notes.”  
“That sounds like something blasty might enjoy! Yes! Several of those and then-“ Denki slapped his hand over his mouth, turning pale.  
“Sick, this way to the bathroom!” Izuku pulled the blonde, ignoring the growl from the purple Alpha who followed, but calmed down seeing the bathroom. The blonde rushed in, pushing out the purple alpha, slamming and locking the door as his wrenching could be heard through the door. “Anything else?” Izuku gave a slight awkward smile but it seemed to be the right thing to say.  
“Shin, finish getting everyone stuff, I might be a second. Please go.”Denki pleaded as he could be heard vomiting again.  
“Fine, but if you need me-“  
“Shin, go!”  
The Alpha didn’t look happy but listened to his mate and Izuku helped him gather some sweets. Few minutes later the blonde came back with a slight frown, “I hope this doesn’t last very long. Did you know mom only had morning sickness for about a month with me but Mina had it the whole nine months! From the time she left her heat up until a week before giving birth!” Denki looked panicked.  
“Denki, we have talked about this, I will be with you and help you every way I can.” Shinso gave a small kiss to the worried omegas head.  
“Oh! Here! I have some fresh baked soft gingersnap cookies! The recipe is my moms and she made them all the time to help with her morning sickness! And I have customers who say the same thing! On the house!” Izuku made a medium size bag and gave them to the omega who was trying to pull his wallet out, “I have to-“  
“Please no, just let me know if it actually helps with the nausea and I’d like to know that you guys had a healthy pup!”  
“Thank you Izuku, you’ve made a new lifelong friend!” Denki smiled just as the door chimes and in walked a red haired male, an Alpha.  
“Guys we need to go, Blasty is getting impatient.” The red haired Alpha gave a small nod toward the door and as he opened it again, Izuku caught a whiff, of a scent he never thought he would smell, his mate. But how come the Alpha didn’t say anything, “Wait! Um! Ugh! Um!” Izuku sputtered but couldn’t make a word, the smell was intoxicating. A burnt sugary with a-  
“I’m sorry? Do I know you?” The red head took a step toward the three, the omega on the inside whined loudly, something’s not right, but that smell. Izuku pushes his scent out and the redhead blushes, “I am so sorry sir, you’re a very attractive Omega-“  
“Damn right he is! And he’s taken! Izuku what’s wrong? Are you ok? Why is your scent so strong?” Uraraka came prancing in and throwing her arms around the omegas neck, his inner omega growled? That’s a first, he’s always been very happy with the beta. She is Not Mate.  
“Izuku? Everything ok?” Denki asked the other omega, a small quirk of his head.  
“Oh! I’m sorry! It’s just he pushed his scent out and I-“  
The red headed alpha scratched his head and started to open the door again, Izuku’s omega whined.  
“We gotta go Izuku, but I will for sure be back if these cookies help!” Denki smiled and gave a slight nod of his head and rushed after the red headed alpha, Hitoshi turned to face the omega and beta, “Sorry about Kirishima, he can be, well, a lot. But I know Denki will want to be back, he doesn’t know many Omegas, and no male omegas. Might want to lock your doors on him or he will eat you out of your bakery.” Hitoshi gave a small chuckle while Izuku gave a small smile, “He and you both are welcome anytime!”  
Izuku let out a small whine as both alphas left, the smell of his mate going with them.  
“Izuku?” Uraraka snapped her fingers in his face, when he turned to look at her he tried to give a smile but failed, he didn’t feel right. “Some omega feeling? He’s just a customer, I heard he was pregnant. Izuku, we talked about this. I’m not an alpha, I will have to have a child and I don’t think I want to. You’ll need to forget your ‘omega mother wants’, we can always adopt.” She rolled her eyes and placed a kiss to his cheek.  
They have talked about this, but it still tore him up each time because he wanted his own pup. He wanted to go through all the emotions Denki is about to get to go through. He didn’t care if he would be sick his own nine months like Denk’s friend, he wanted his own pup. They had talked about artificial insemination, but Uraraka was against it. And would always pass it off as “a stupid omega instinct”, it made his omega snarl. But now, he knows he mate is actually out there, but the redhead didn’t recognize him? Was his scent not strong enough? Could he not smell? He didn’t smell or see a mate mark on the alpha but what was wrong? His omega was howling as he bit back the tears and nodded turning to help another customer that walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were uneventful, other than the supply truck not arriving on time, won't be here until tomorrow and Izuku’s shop is out of sugar. Go fucking figure. So that here leaves Izuku, grabbing his oversized green sweater and red scarf, getting ready to go run down the road to buy more sugar.  
“Uraraka! I am going to run to the store, we used the last bag of sugar!” Izuku grabbed his wallet walking to the floral section, only to not find the small beta.   
”Oh Izuku! Miss Urarka had gone out back!” Lana, a young alpha female that works for Izuku part time, popped out from behind the counter.  
“Oh, thank you. I am going to run to the store,do you mind keeping an eye on the registers also? Uruaka hasn’t been feeling the best.”   
“Yes sir! Don’t worry! Loki and I will help!”The young girl smiled, they were twins, Loki and Lana.  
Just then the back door slammed open and in rushed the small beta female, fixing her top and extremely flushed. “Oh Izuku! The wind is so crazy! And it is super chilly!”   
“Hey Uraraka, i need to go to the store and get some sugar. We ended up using the last bag of sugar and the darn truck won't be here until tomorrow, and I still need to finish the cupcakes for Mrs. Fu to pick up in a few hours.” Izuku went to place a kiss on his girlfriend’s lips, but she smiled and dodged his lips, making a land on his cheek.

Izuku! Oh! Nothing! Just very windy outside! Don’t forget to wrap your scarf right! It’s so chilly even for mid spring!” Uraraka patted his chest and ran a quick hand through her hair to fix what the wind had messed up.  
“Oh, yeah. I am gonna go-“  
“Go! I have it under control! I’ll see you in a bit my little omega!” She placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and walked away giggling.   
“Weird, whatever.”

Sugar in hand, Izuku rounded the corner but bumped into someone, “Fucking watch were you are going!” A tall blonde Alpha snarled at him, but as they made eye contact it seemed to soften the slightest. “Sorry! I am so sorry sir!” The omega bowed his head and went to side step the Alpha when he hears shouting, “Get him!”  
Turning confused, Izuku hears the blonde curse and starts to turn and run but freezes, “Oh? Just gonna leave is this little omega to clean up your mess? Who would’ve thought!” A snarky voice chuckled as Izuku felt a rough hand snatch him into a chest.   
“Wait! I-I I don’t know this g-guy! Please stop!” Izuku stuttered and went to pull away but the grip tightened on his arm. “Tch! Why would I have some loser omega running around with me? Have fun!” The blonde smirked and went to walk away, the guy circling Izuku chuckled before cussing.   
“Guys! I don’t know him! L-let me go! I don’t want to hurt you!” Izuku whined, a distressed omega scent started to fill the air, the blonde alpha froze.   
“You hurt us? Silly omega!” It was a black haired alpha and a blonde beta.   
Izuku took a deep breath, kicked back, landing a direct hit in the alphas crotch. The alpha let him go and he ducked as the beta went to grab him and gave a quick uppercut to the betas jaw. While both were trying to regain their posture, Izuku glared at the blonde. “If they are after you and attack some innocent grow a fucking pair! Some alpha!”   
“Get the fucking bastard!” The beta snarled and went to grab Izuku, but was unlucky when the omega turned and kicked him in the jaw, knocking the beta on his ass.  
Screeching tires could be heard and a familiar voice, “Bakubro!”. It was the red headed alpha from the other day with Denki and Hitoshi. A small whine left Izuku’s lips as his inner omega howled mate, mate, mate!!!!!  
“Where the fuck were you shitty hair!” The blonde alpha started to walk towards the black truck.   
“Sorry! I caught a scent-Oh! Izuku right? How are you?” The redhead gave a smile to the omega, who let out another whine.   
“Enough of that shit, lets go.” The blonde lifted Izuku with ease, climbing into the black suv. “Hey! Put me down! Dam you!” Izuku snarled but as he was placed between the tall alpha and Denki, his left side began to tingle, the side against the Alpha.   
“Izuku, are you ok? How did you get caught-” Denki was hushed with a snarl from the blonde.   
“He wasn’t watching where he was going and slammed into me. Needs to fucking watch it-”  
“Well if you weren’t having some thugs chase you-”  
“Some thugs? Hmph.” The blonde smirked leaning back against the seat.  
“Baku bro, be nice. He is the little omega that baked the cookies you loved!” The red haired Alpha chuckled.   
“Did you like the sweets Alpha?” Izuku couldn’t stop the purr that slipped from his lips as he leaned forward, his face blushed madly as he realized what happened.  
“I did! Thank you so much! Oh um, sorry about last time-”  
“Drive the fucking car shitty hair! We need to get out of here.” The Blonde Alpha commanded, everyone but Izuku nodded.   
“Um wait, uh no! I have a shop to get back to! I just ran out for-ah! My sugar! Come on! Thanks to-”  
“I will buy you all the sugar you want if you just hush, my head is killing me.”  
“It’s all your fault!”  
“Izuku, it will be ok. You can just come back with us like Bakugo said and we can-”  
“Hold on guys! Looks like their back up finally found us!” Kirishima grunted as he quickly turned the vehicle around a corner, causing Izuku to slam against Bakugo while Shinso held Denki tight.   
“Kirishima, think you can lose them? Or can I test my new baby?” Bakugo smirked as he wrapped Izuku to his chest and held firm.   
“Blasty, you better not scare off Izuku! I need his cookies to keep me sane during this pregnancy!” Denki snapped causing Bakugo to chuckle.  
“Right, I thought I told you to stay low? Why are you here?” Bakugo glanced to the side, a light blush starting on his face. Izuku felt himself heat up looking into those red eyes.  
“I wanted more snacks. It's not my fault you can’t keep your cool.”Denki gave an eyeroll which made Bakugo twitch.   
“Denki, are you part of a gang or something? Are you being held captive?” Izuku whispered, even if it didn’t make a difference with the three Alphas and their super hearing.  
Denki busted out laughing, Kirishma barely keeping himself calm as he drove the car, Shonso gave a slight chuckle but cleared his throat. “You can say something of the sort. No I am ok Izuku how sweet! I am being well taken care off by my big bad Sleepy Alpha. I could leave if I wished but I grew up with the boys and they are my family.”   
“Blink Twice-”  
“We are not holding him captive dammit! He could leave if he fucking wanted to! Only one who is being kept here is you and Eyebags. You, to keep you safe and eyebags since he is Dunce face’s fated mate and Sire to his pup. So he is stuck here until Denks wants to leave.” Bakugo smirked.  
“Hey now! Don’t be meant to my mate!” Denki whined but Shinso just rolled his eyes, “Can you not come up with anything better? You act like it’s a drag to take care of my mate. I can at least talk to-”  
“Don’t finish that fucking Sentence!” Bakugo snarled just as the car came to a stop finally.   
“Guys! I have to get back to my shop! Ochacko is waiting, I love her but she can’t do anything good with my end.” Izuku laughed nervously.   
“Oh? Your mate? She was a cute little Beta, but didn’t seem right.” Kirishima questioned cocking his head in the mirror, Izuku felt warm, Was he gonna realize?!  
“Hey wait- I can’t smell your scents!” Izuku finally realized that he couldn’t smell any of them even in a vehicle together.  
“Oh um, we have really strong scent blockers on. The best money can buy!” Denki explained excitedly.   
“Stop telling him everything, damn it! He isn’t one of us-”  
“Oh but he could be.” Shinso gave a teasing smirk.  
“But he is not and it will stay that way!”  
“Oh but will it Blasty boy?” Shinso mocked Bakugo who only glared.  
“Am I missing something?” Denki looked puzzled.   
“No! We are dropping him back off with his stupid Beta and-” Izuku slapped Bakugo hard in the face.   
“She may not be my fated mate, but she has been there for me and helped me chase my dream! I, she, I uh-” Izuku’s throat was tight. He couldn’t say what he wanted to, that he loved Ochacko?  
“What? You love her? Well be happy with some beta.” Bakugo spat as the car came to a stop outside the bakery. “I am glad that she is not some knott shoving ass whole like you!” Izuku spat slinging the door open, stepping out into the cold as Bakugo let out a growl at the insult.


	3. Chapter 3

“That was pretty harsh man…” Denki Softly spoke as the vehicle was silent after the green haired omega slammed the door.   
“Are you just going to let him go like that?” Shinso asked, seeing Bakugo’s inner Alpha struggle. “Pfft, what ever, drive shitty hair.”   
“So unmanly, man.” The red head shook his head and went to start the car, “I am staying! You guys go ahead! Bakugo, you sure know how to be a dick.” Denki followed the male Omega, Shinso started to follow but his mate just smiled.   
“Bakubro might’ve not been trying to be such a dick but he was. Not 100% sure, but remember when we first met and brought up pups? He was so hurt because ‘his beta’ refused, he made a comment last time I visited the bakery how he wished she was an Alpha. Maybe some Omega on Omega time? I will message you soon. We love you!” Denki gave a quick kiss to the pouting man.   
“Be Careful, call me if anything happens. I love you both.” Shinso sighed knowing his mate was right, they both probably needed some Omega bonding.  
“Not my fault.” Bakugo spat and ran his hand through his hair very angrily. “Bakubro, Mina just messaged me. Something about the American deal?”Kirishima looked back in the mirror, “Let’s head back.”

“Hey Izuku! Wait up!” Denki called after the obviously frustrated omega. Izuku stopped and turned on his heels only to huff and slam the door open, allowing the Yellow haired smiling omega in.   
“You shouldn’t be running after me, not in this cold. You could get sick; it’s not just your health you know.” Izuku chaisied the blonde, shaking his head. “Want some coco? Tea? Apple cider since it is getting pretty cold.”  
“Cider would be nice please, I am so sorry for Blasty. He is just so-”  
“A pent up, egoistic, bastard?” Izuku came back around the counter still seething. “I know! A good looking Alpha that has whoever falling at his feet! But that doesn’t give him a reason to fucking be so dam mean! And then my mate doesn’t even-”  
“Wait! You found your mate!?” Denki jumped excitedly, grabbing a hold of Izuku’s shoulders and giving a shake.   
“I think, but he hasn’t noticed! And then I bump into fucking Blasty Alpha and-”  
The door was slammed open.   
Six men, all dressed in dark blue and black, pranced into the room as if they owned it.  
“Can I help you?” Izuku snapped, not in the mood; he realized his mistake too late. One of the men reached out, snatching Denki by the hair and slamming his face onto the counter, into his cup shattering the glass on his chin. “DENKI!” Izuku gasped and lunged forward but was met with a fist to his stomach; hard enough that blood came up splattering on the floor.  
“Stupid omega, learn your place.”  
“Oh be nice, one of them smells very, very good.” The shortest of the men smirked, a dagger in his hand, he trailed his tongue along the blade, causing it to glisten with his saliva.  
“Who the hell are you bastards?” Izuku coughed, wiping his mouth until his head was snatched back, a gun placed at his temple.  
“Oh little omega, be quiet and stay alive. Easy.”  
“Oh but he is a little knott slut, both are.”  
“Oh boys, look what I found.” Another man came from the back room, a knife being held to Uruaka’s throat.   
“What do yall want!? Let her go!” Denki, this time, snarled but was quick to hush when the guy holding him, lifted his face and smashed it to the counter again. He pulled a gun from the inside of his jacket and placed it on Denki’s stomach.  
“I know why you smell so nice now. You are pregnant. Be a good bitch and stay quiet if you want the pup to live.”  
A whine slipped from Denki’s throat as the gun was nudged harder into his stomach. He slowly lifted his hand and pulled at his collar, scratching.  
“Hey it’s ok Denki, just stay quiet, just calm down.” Izuku gave his own whine.  
“Put them in the center, lets get all the money we can.” One man chuckled shoving Uraraka on the floor, the guy that held Izuku shoved him and finally Denki was let go, but he was pushed much easier toward the two on the floor.  
Izuku wrapped his arms tightly around Denki, releasing the most comforting scent he could; Denki’s omega whined letting out distressed chirps here and there which Izuku’s responded with slight cooing. The two omegas wrapped up around each other as the intruders destroyed the sweets in the display casing, trashing Izuku’s hard work. Tears pouring from his face, his dreams going down the drain.   
“Just you bastards! Who the hell do you think you’re messing with!? I am going to make sure you fucking pay!” Uraraka snarled and went to stand up but one of the guys bashed her across the face with a pistol. “Uraraka!” Izuku growled but knew he couldn’t do anything. Both Denki and Uraraka were defenseless and Denki was pregnant.   
“Hmmm, both of you Omegas came out of Alpha Crimson's Vehicle. One of you must be his mate, plaything or at least a high ranking member. But the question is which one? You are mated and pregnant, so it’s a high chance that you are. But this one is-”  
“Please! Him? He was knocked up by some fucking low life. He’s just a good fuck.” Izuku scoffed glaring at the man.   
“Oh? Why so protective?”  
“He is my step brother technically. I have to. But Crimson? Oh just wait until he hears what you’ve done to me! He will come for your fucking head!”  
The men eyed Izuku, Denki shaking and gripped his shirt tighter, letting a whine leave his throat. “I mean fuck, his whore of a mom was so quick to jump in bed with my dad at such a young age. She just left him, he was raised by my father and I, quite pathetic-”  
One of the men launched forward punching him in the face, a knife at his throat.   
“Izuku! Stop!”Urarak tried to reach for him but was pulled back, Izuku snarled and reached for her only to feel the knife slice the middle of his chest.  
“Oh so you fuck her? But what about Crimson? Do the three of you fuck?” The man holding Izuku shoved him onto his back and straddled his waist.   
“I fuck her, I fuck Crimson. Deal with it.” Izuku had to keep their attention on him, fuck if he knew who this fucking Crimson was.   
“Oh? I wonder if she would still want to be fucked by you after we have our fun. Sounds like Crimson isn’t a true Alpha if some omega bitch tops him.” The man chuckled as he cut Izuku’s shirt off of his chest.   
“Izuku!”   
“Oh for crying out loud!” A man took the computer screen and smashed it over Uraraka’s head, knocking her unconscious.   
“You bastard!! I will fuck-”  
The man straddling Izuku gripped his throat tightly. “I am going to let you up, but we are gonna have some fun. Boys.” Men came on both sides of Izuku and snatched him up. “Eric, you’re the newest. Watch that Omega, he’ll be next.” The man smirked as he nipped at Izuku’s chin.   
“Izuku!!” Denki screamed but knowing he couldn’t do anything as the ‘Eric’ guy loomed over him with his gun. Izuku couldn’t help it, this was it. He knew he was going to die. They were going to rape him and then kill him. A loud desperate sob tore from his throat, “Denki, I am so sorry!” Another sob as Izuku was shoved into the back store room, no one would even hear him scream, the walls were so thick.   
“That’s it, scream for us omega, it makes me even harder.” The shortest guy who seemed to be running the show panted. A hot slimy tongue ran across the cut on his chest. “Oh I am going first.”  
“I call seconds.” Another man panted.  
Izuku sobbed as he heard the distinct sound of the belts being undone and pulled from the pants, buttons popping and zippers being undone. “I will tie him up, need to make him even prettier.” The man chuckled, his tongue darted out and licked at the oozing blood.   
Izuku was pushed back on one of the tables, the guy pressed the blade into his legs and waist as he cut the rest of Izuku’s clothes off of him. Leaving a small trail of blood. “Sick bastard.” Izuku hissed only to receive a punch to the face and a knife stab to his left thigh.   
“He loves the blood Omega, better be quite.” One man had shoved his pants down and was pumping his dick. He was squeezing it so tightly it looked purple and disgusting. Izuku sobbed as a pain rushed through his leg; looking down, a guy had his fangs sunk into his right calf.   
Thump. Bump. Thump.  
“What was that?” Their leader asked before biting into Izuku’s right pectoral muscle.   
“I will go check.”  
One man grumbled as he too was jerking his cock. But, to Izuku’s relief, as soon as the guy opened the door, he smelt it.  
Pissed Off Alpha. Possessive Pissed Off Alpha. A deep powerful growl from, a pissed off Alpha. 

An Alpha, out for BLOOD.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinso felt his watch start vibrating, a pinging alerting him. “Oh god no…”   
“Hey it’s ok Denki, just stay quiet, just calm down.”   
It was Izuku’s voice that played first, Shinso’s heart dropped. “Turn this fucking car back around! I fucking knew it!” Shinso snarled, almost jumping from the very back of the SUV to grab the wheel himself if not for Katsuki holding him back.  
Whines. Chirps. Whines and Chirps that he Knew. Knew like the back of his hand.  
“Shut the hell up so we can listen! We need to know what is happening!” Katsuki spoke reason to him as the SUV was snatched back around heading toward the shop.  
“Good thing Mei created that collar and watch huh?” Kirishima gave a soft laugh, but stepped even harder on the pedal.

Denki watched Izuku be dragged out, crying, kicking and screaming. “Izuku…” Denki whined.  
“Oh hush Omega, you will be next.” Eric chuckled turning around toward the unconscious female, giving Denki the time he needed.   
Reaching for the pistol strapped around his ankle, he made sure the silencer was still in place before placing a bullet through the stupid Alpha’s head. Denki watched as he fell against the counter and slowly sliding the counter onto the floor. Denki gasped a big breath of air and wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. “I am so sorry babies, I am so sorry! It will be ok, daddy is on his way. Daddy is on his way.”  
Taking a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, Denki paused. “I could take one or two but there is no way that I can take six on at once, I know at least three had guns. Shit!” Knowing he had to atleast get Uraraka safe and then when back up comes he can send them for Izuku.  
Whipping the blood on his sleeves, it hurt like hell but he could do it. He hoisted Uraraka up and started to carry her out of the bakery, just as the familiar black Suv came to a screeching halt in front of him.  
“Denki!”Shinso cried, literally crying seeing his mate alive. He was hurt but he was alive. Denki ripped off both of the scent patches and breathed in deeply, seeking the familiar comforting scent of his Alpha. “Oh god, your face. Baby I am so sorry we took so long!”  
“Where is he?” Katsuki snarled coming around the other side of the vehicle, Denki stared scent drunk in a daze until Katsuki’s eyes glowed brighter red.   
“Izuku! You heard everything right?”  
“Yes! Now where the fuck is that stupid useless-Deku! Where is Deku!?” Katsuki snarled, his Alpha itching to take charge.   
“They have him in the back! Please hurry!” Denki pleads. Katsuki hated seeing Denki like this, he was like a brother after all. But Katsuki’s Alpha knew who needed to come first at this time.

“Take care of them!” The shorter man snarled as he shoved two fingers into Izuku’s ass, no prep and very dry. Izuku cried out feeling the burning stretch of his flesh and not in a good way.  
“Alpha! Please! Alpha in here!” Izuku screamed only to have the shorter man punch him in the face, repeatedly.   
A loud growl answered his call, it shook Izuku to the core. But all too soon, everything went quiet.  
“Look your stupid Alpha lost.” The man, now alone in the room with Izuku, pulled his pants down all the way and started to line himself up with Izuku’s ass.   
“A-Al-Alpha?” Izuku cried out. No way his Alpha came for him but lost, right? 

A large hand slammed down on the shorter man's shoulder, claw-like nails piercing his flesh to the point the hand was almost completely closed around the shoulder.   
“What..Do...You Think..You..Are Doing?”  
The smaller man screamed out in pain, pushing Izuku away and onto the floor as he tried to get away from the grip on his shoulder.   
“Just who the hell are you?! Men!!!” The man cried out, blood pouring from his shoulder.  
“A-alpha?” Izuku stuttered trying to sit up but the pain shooting up from his ass caused him to whine, red Crimson eyes shot his way as a snarl filled the room.   
“Omega? Did this bastard hurt you the most?” Izuku still couldn’t see the face, only the tall muscular frame and bright shining Crimson eyes. The lights were flickering as tears filled Izuku’s vision as he nodded.   
“Tell me, tell me what he did to cause the most pain.”  
“He-” Izuku flinched, just the thought made him want to gag, he felt so dirty even if it was just the man’s fingers. A soft pur, from his Alpha made him swallow.  
“He will not hurt you again.”  
“F-fingers….. Shoved fingers….” Izuku couldn’t bring himself to finish his words.  
“Tell me what he means exactly mutt.” The voice, he knew it?  
“I-I I fucking shoved a finger in-” The man couldn’t finish his words because he was slammed down, being bent over the table that he just had Izuku pinned on.   
The light flickered and Izuku finally caught it. It was fucking Bakugo.   
“Not nearly enough punishment.” Bakugo looked around, “I would shove my hands up your ass but bitches like you would enjoy that.”  
Bakugo released the guy when his eyes locked onto something on the shelf. Smirking, he grabbed the 26 oz container of salt, opened the top before pouring some salt into the guy's wound on his shoulder causing him to scream and curse in pain. Trying to get away, the man tried to swipe at Bakugo but he only laughed and slammed the guy hard enough that Izuku could hear the metal whine as it bent.  
“Now, feel the burn.” Bakugo smirked as he shoved the open salt contained into the man's ass, stopping as the first inch went in.   
“Oh god please no! I will do anything! Please I beg of you! My god!!”  
“Should’ve known better than to fuck with Crimson.” Bakugo smirked and in one swift motion shoved the rest of the container all the way in, blood everywhere as the guy screamed from so much pain he passed out.   
Izuku cringed before throwing up at the mess.  
Bakugo dropped the man, walked to the sink on the outside of the door. Washing his hands and grabbing a damp rag, he walked back to Izuku.  
“Ba-Bak-Alpha…” The lights went dark as Izuku’s head dropped and he fell in Bakugo’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So? How do ya like it so far? I know a little fast and confusing but trying to fix it and start getting to the good parts! Lmao! Please tell me what you think loves!

Pain. Pain.   
Pain was all that Izuku could feel. his thighs were on fire, his back hurt even thinking of trying to move. He could hear voices not too far off, they were hushed but one made his blood burn, Bakugo.   
Bakugo was his mate. His true mate. His true Alpha. But how? His Omega reacted to Kirishima’s scent? Why didn’t Bakugo tell him? Was he not wanted?   
“Shit…” Izuku groaned remembering how pissed Bakugo had acted when he mentioned Uraraka, shit!! “Uraraka! Denki!” Izuku’s voice was hoarse and throat very dry, throwing the blanket off of him and trying to get up but pain courses through him causing him to cry out. The leads and monitors he was still hooked to, caught him; being unbalanced and in so much pain, Izuku started to fall, only for large warm hands to catch him right before he hit the ground.   
“Dam Deku! Just what the hell are you trying to do? You’re already fucked up-“  
“Where are they!? Are they ok? Please how is Denki and the pup?! How is Uraraka?” Izuku kept spitting out as wines left his throat.   
Bakugo gently picked up the omega, careful of the wires and wounds, and held him in his lap tightly. Placing the muttering fools face in his neck by his scent gland as he released the most comforting scent he could as coo’s and purr’s starting sound throughout the room trying to calm the Omega down.  
‘Warm, caramel, cinnamon. Almost like a campfire, but apple pie? I could smell this all day….’ Izuku thought, not even realizing that he was purring like hell. 

“Worry about yourself dammit.” Bakugo let out a soft rumble as his omega clutched to his chest inhaling deeply, he could feel him start to relax slightly. “When your voice came out of the watch, I could hear everything…” Bakugo had to clench his fists and unclench trying to keep calm.  
“I thought-you could smell my scent but why didn’t you say anything?” Izuku pulled back much to the blonde’s disapproval, “Here I thought it was fucking Kirishima! But still-“   
“Why would you think he was?” Bakugo snarled, a slight tinge of jealousy filled the air causing Izuku to poke him in the chest with a glare.  
“I smelt this scent-your scent on him the day he walked into the bakery! I thought it was him! It makes sense as to why he didn’t react-but why didn’t you? You were gonna leave me to those lowlifes when we first met!” Izuku attempted to pull away from the rumbling Alpha but he was in too much pain and too weak.   
“I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. I thought if I ignored you that it would keep you safe but that backfired. Their back up must’ve seen me pull you in the suv. Deku, I promise, I never meant for any harm to come to you.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything in the suv? Wait- You told Shinso that I am not one of you? Were you gonna just walk away and not even give me the option?” Stress. Rejection. Pain. Hurt. Dirty. Afraid. Izuku didn’t even notice the scents he was releasing as he tried to curl in on himself.   
“Dammit Izuku! You-” Bakugo was cut off as a flash of blonde hair came and tackled both him and the omega, Bakugo growled but relaxed realizing that it was just Denki.  
“Oh my God Izuku!!!! I am so sorry!!!” Denki hugged Izuku tightly, the other shocked omega let out a small chirp and started to relax slightly in the other’s embrace. They both scented each other without even realizing it and Bakugo couldn’t help but feel warm and fuzzy seeing his mate and pack mate scenting and getting along so well. “Denki…” Izuku smiled as tears of joy escaped from him.  
“Oh Izuku! I’ve only known you for a couple of weeks, but you put yourself in danger to save me and my pup. Izuku I can never say thank you enough!” Denki cried.  
“You both are ok? How is your face? I am so sorry-”  
“Do not say you are fucking sorry! You saved me! My face will heal up fine, but had they taken my pup.... I-I don’t even want to…”  
“It’s ok Denki, don’t think about it. You both are ok!”   
A gentle knock on the door caused all three sitting on the bed to jump, it was Shinso. “Shin!” Denki chirped as his Alpha, who looked even more worn out than normal, slowly walked over to the two omegas, watching as Bakugo gave a stiff nod.   
“Izuku, thanks to you, Denki and our pup are safe. Had you not jumped in when you had, they would’ve taken Denki to get back at us and I would’ve gone feral and who knows what would’ve happened. I owe you my life truly.” Shinso sat in the chair next to the bed while Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.   
“I just did what I thought would help honestly, my mind just went into action; truly no big deal you guys.”  
“Bullshit! You saved someone you barely know, you took the brunt of all the damage! You are the one hurt the most! Think about yourself dammit!!” Bakugo snapped but then turned and pouted.   
“I just reacted Bakugo! I didn’t want to see them get hurt, so what if I did? I am alive aren’t I!? But fuck, you weren’t even gonna aknowledge-”  
“Get Out.” Bakugo snapped, everyone froze not sure what he meant, Denki went to say something, but Bakugo growled as his eyes flashed a bright red. “Get out, leave.”   
“Denki, Let’s go. We can finish talking later.” Shinso stood quickly; noting the difference in Bakugo’s posture and tone, pulling his soft whining mate away for the time being. “Shout if you need anything Izuku.”  
Once the other two left the room, pulling the door with a soft click, Izuku pulled his legs back into him, hissing at the pain that shot through his body. “What? Want to talk now? Well? Go ahead, go ahead and reject-”  
“That day Kiri stopped by in the bakery, him and I had just finished working out and training. We fight and wrestle to stay in shape, that's how you probably caught his scent. When Denki brought back the bag of sweets, I caught a faint scent from you. Oh how hard it was to reel my inner Alpha in. “  
“Why didn’t you come by and say anything? Didn’t you even think about how I might want to meet you or-”  
“I DID.”  
“You never-”  
“I came by the next day, I opened the door and smelt your scent, man I was already loving it. You were checking out an older couple, wearing a light blue long sleeve with some light brown pants with your dark brown boots; damn those pants looked good on you.”  
Izuku blushed, Bakugo remembered the exact outfit? He knew that outfit, he loved it combined. The shirt was extremely soft and was his absolute favorite, his mom had got it for him. And well he always wore his dark brown boots. “I don’t remember- if I had caught your scent then I would’ve-”  
“You didn’t because I was wearing a scent patch. I normally wear one to cover my scent, I was going to introduce myself to you but the beta came around the corner and gave you a kiss as she slipped her hands in your back pocket. I was so pissed; I accidentally squished the handle.” Bakugo looked down, blushing as he scratched the back of his neck.  
“I couldn’t figure out who the hell did that to the door…”  
“Twas I.” Sheepishly Bakugo looked back to Izuku who was blushing madly. “I barely held my Alpha in as I left unnoticed. Hell if you were happy with her then who was I to Interfere? You looked so cute as you blushed when the old couple said ya’ll look so perfect together.”  
“But If I had known! I mean yes me and her are dating but still! You should’ve said something! I was content with her, sure but truly,” Izuku leaned forward cupping Bakugo’s face. “I just wanted my true mate, someone who would want a family and to settle down.”  
“A family? But, you, she-”  
“She doesn’t want pups because she would have to birth them. I mean it’s like shes said before, a stupid omega feeling wanting to be full and round and-”  
“It’s not a stupid feeling if its what you want! But I am a bit confused..”  
“Why would you be?”  
“You said she doesn’t want pups, but you do? Why be with her?”  
“Ah, well, we’ve known each other for freaking almost ever. She’s sweet and loving, she in fact asked me out first. I mean we love eachother but she never wanted pups. She’s been wanting to ‘settle down’ but without pups…”  
“Izuku, she is pregnant…”  
“What? No! N-N-No! We haven’t in months! I never-”  
“She is at least two months, she's starting to show? How did you not know? Even her scent has changed?”  
“We haven’t had sex in atleast 6 months! She was worried because my ‘Stupid omega instintcs’ were wanting a family too much! There’s no way!” Izuku pulled away and went to get up but was rewrapped in the cords.   
“Izuku, even the doctor confirmed it, she’s pregnant. But if yall haven’t had sex… then who?”  
“No way! Where is she!?” Izuku pulled the cords off of him ignoring the pain, IV ripped from his arm and Bakugo started panicking, “Hey-wait! Stop! You are in no shape!”  
“I trusted her! I loved her! And you're telling me she is pregnant when she never wanted to start a family with me?! Where is she!? Tell me where she is so I can sort this shit out!” Izuku was crying, tears streaking down his face. It broke Bakugo’s heart; her gripped Izuku’s shoulders firmly as he pushed him down on the bed. “WHERE IS SHE? LET ME GO!”   
Bakugo ignored the hollering and screaming, the door cracked open and Denki peeked his head in whining. “Bakubro…”  
“He wants to go see his mate, he started snatching everything off and hurting himself more...” Bakugo sounded defeated, it hurt Denki to see. “Stop Moving. Stop Struggling.” An Alpha order slipped through his lips causing Izuku to go still.   
“Bastard…” A grunt from Izuku, but he was shocked when he realized what Bakugo was doing. He carefully wiped the blood from his arm where he just yanked his IV from, and wrapped gauze and a bandage around it to stop the bleeding. Gently, oh so gently, Bakugo grabbed a paper towel and poured rubbing alcohol on it before using it to help remove the adhesive monitors on Izuku’s arms and chest. Bakugo checked the stitches on his chest and legs to make sure they weren’t torn open before with very little ease, picked Izuku up bridal style and carried him out of the room. Passing Denki and Shinso who gawked in awe as they watched the two walk down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright? Who is not liking Uraraka? Lmao! Not me!! So far who is your favorite? Also who do you think the baby belongs to?

Bakugo pushed a door open leading to another room similar to the one he woke up in; laying in a bed hooked to machines, Uraraka laid asleep in the bed. “Take a deep breath, can’t you smell something different? I mean I don’t know her original scent, but can’t you smell almost a salt water scent? It’s gotten stronger each day; you’ve been unconscious for three days, she woke up the first day. She’s just currently asleep, she freaked out for a minute but we had Momo, one of my family’s personal doctors, talk to her and call her down and she's fine now.”   
Taking in a deep breath, sure enough, Izuku smelt it. Sea Salt. “I, s-she… What?! Why?” Izuku had tears start back down his face, the sound caused Uraraka to stir.  
“Zuki? Baby! I am so glad-” Uraraka sat up but as she saw Izuku glare at her she froze and started to gape like a fish out of water. “Zuki, I am, we are gonna-”  
“We aren’t gonna or be anything! There is no way that that baby is mine! Don’t even pretend! We are done!” Izuku snarled, he couldn’t help but lean into Bakugo’s touch, he didn’t even realize it.   
“What? No! This baby is yours Zuki! Your stupid Omega is just listening to-”  
“You better fucking watch your tongue. Pregnant or not, you have no right to talk to him like that!” Bakugo snarled, tightening his grip on his Omega.  
“He’s my mate! He is the sire to my pup! You’re just some random ass Alpha who needs to mind your-”  
“He saved me! You have no right to talk to him like that!” Izuku forced himself out of Bakugo’s arms and stood in front of Uraraka glaring. “I knew something was weird! I noticed how you seemed to grow more distant but- I just didn’t want to believe it! How could you?! I wanted it! I wanted the babies and family! I wanted it so dam bad! So why go to someone else!?” Izuku’s voice got louder by the minute.  
Uraraka was looking shocked at first but then she turned more red and redder by the minute. “I didn’t want it! I don’t want pups dammit! Why would I?! But hell! What this Alpha comes along and now you want to run off? Yes I slept with someone else, he actually treated me better and man.” Uraraka let out a small moan rolling her eyes, “I now know why you omegas are such knott sluts-”  
“Alpha, I am so sorry to interrupt but you are needed for a minute.” A black haired beta female knocked on the door, she kept her eyes low.   
“It’ll have to wait.” Bakugo looked to his mate and the other beta.   
“Sir, your father is demanding you on the phone.”   
“He doesn’t normally- Izuku, let’s get you back to your room.” Bakugo placed a hand on his mate's shoulder but Izuku shook him off.  
“You go, I need to talk to Ochacko for a minute. I’ll go back once I’m done.” Izuku’s voice was firm and it honestly made Bakugos stomach drop. “I will be fine.”  
“I won’t go too far, I need to see what’s up, I will be right back. Then you and I need to finish our talk.” Bakugo sighed and gave a small pat to the greenette s head, Izuku just nodded as he waited for the distinct ‘click’ of the door shutting.  
“Zuki, listen. It was an accident-”  
“How many times?”  
“Do what?”  
“I didn’t stutter, how many fucking times did yall fuck?!” Izuku snarled, his eyes shining bright green.  
“Oh Zuki, it was only-”  
“That day of the attack? Right as I went to leave; you came in all flushed and fixing your clothing, was it then?”  
“You remembered that huh?” Uraraka sighed as she rubbed the back of her head looking toward the door.  
“I remember everything!” Izuku snapped; the small table that held a glass of water and a pitcher of water, Izuku flipped it over, shattering both water and glass flying everywhere causing Urarak to flinch. “I loved you! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! Not once did I think about cheating on you!”  
“Lie! What about that blonde Alpha huh? You were just gonna leave me to chase after his fucking knott!”  
Izuku snarled as he picked up the chair that sat beside the bed, smashing it beside the obviously scared female, “I never thought about leaving you for him! Sure he is my fated mate but guess what bitch! I fucking loved you! I was ready to spend my life with you even if that meant giving up my fated mate! Even when you would degrade me! Call me “stupid omega”, my “Stupid omega instincts” and so on!”  
“It shows how stupid you were…”  
“You’re right, I was stupid! Stupid to ever love you, stupid to ever think it could’ve happened! Sorry I didn’t fill you “Stupid knott” fantasies because I’m just a stupid omega!” Izuku shook his head as the female trembled.   
“Zuki, I am so sorry! He never meant anything! It was ju-”  
“A good fuck? Well, you know what? You just made me so happy.” Izuku whipped his tears and smiled as he looked at her.  
“Yes Zuki! Be happy! You and I can be a family! We will raise this baby! Be momma and well mommy!” Urarka stood up, shaking as she walked over, placing her hands on the shaking Omega’s face. “It’s what you wanted right?”  
“Fuck you!” Izuku cocked an eyebrow and spat in her face, the beta female gasped and reared back to hit Izuku; he caught her wrist. In a flash he slammed Uraraka against the wall.  
“Oh Kinky.”  
“I wanted a family. But it won’t be with you. I am so glad I never got the time to ask you to marry me. I want you gone. I want you out of my sight and out of my life. I will find a way, even if I need to close the shops. Get the fuck out of my prescense.” Izuku snarled as he pushed away from her and started to walk toward the door.  
“If I can’t have you…” Urarak took a leg from the broken chair on the floor and lifted it high, “NO ONE CAN!” Lashing out with the stick, her wrist was caught when the side bathroom door opened and it was Bakugo.  
Bakugo grabbed Uraraka’s hand clutching the stick in one hand while he grabbed her by the throat with the other. Growling he pushed her back onto the bed and kneeled over her snarling in her face, drool dripping from his canines. “If you ever try to lay your hands on him again, pregnant or not, I will kill you in the slowest and most painful way i can think of.”   
Izuku had turned and was shocked to see the blonde kneeling over the brunette. “B-Bakugou! Where did you come from?!”  
“Never trust your enemies. I heard everything, that bathroom connects to the hall. I just didn’t trust her.” The blonde’s claws were starting to dig into the female’s neck.  
“Bakugo! Let her up! Don’t kill her. Wait!” Izuku rushed to grab the blonde’s wrist, ignoring the sparks, he pulled and was surprised when Bakugo allowed him to move his hand so easily.  
“Zuki-” Uraraka started and opened her hand toward the omega but he slapped it away.  
“You have no right to call me that! Stop it! You’re nothing to me! Only reason I am stopping him is- hell I don’t even know.” Izuku rubbed his face exhaustedly, his eyes still flashing, he was trying to get his Omega in check.  
“You’re on the border of becoming feral…” Bakugo quickly moved toward his Omega and wrapped him in his arms letting out soft coos.   
“He should be close to his heat…” Uraraka coughed, gripping her throat. Bakugo freezed and looked to the shaking Izuku whose eyes continued to flicker.   
“Bitch. Can’t even get my fucking heat cycle! I am not near my fucking heat! I am just so mad and hurt by you!” Izuku snapped; he could feel his smaller canines start to emerge.  
“Babe! I know it! It’s-”  
“I am not your babe! Stop fucking calling me that before I rip your fucking throat out!” Izuku went to lunge for the trembling female but Bakugo held him tight.  
“Izuku, don’t dirty your hands for this trashy bitch. I can handle her for you.” Bakugo offered as he rubbed his back trying to keep the fiery omega calm.  
“Bakugo, you and I, we still need to talk. I made a decision if you did as well.” Izuku wouldn’t tear his eyes away from the crying Beta female.   
“We haven’t even talked, what type of decision did you make?”  
“If you would have this stupid Omega, I would love to be your mate. You are my Fated Alpha and I would love to make it work. Even if we don’t know anything about each other, I am your fated Omega.” Izuku bared his neck to Bakugo, eyes still locked on the female much to Bakugo’s displeasure.   
Izuku felt Bakugo tense, is this not what he wanted? Does he not want him either? Was he not good enough? When Bakugo made no move, not even a flinch of a muscle, Izuku let out a dry laugh. “I guess, you won Ochako, not even my fated mate wants a stupid omega. I really am fucked up aren’t I?” Izuku let out a heartbreaking sob that made Bakugo weak in the knees. Uraraka opened her arms to Izuku who just shook his head.  
“Izuku, that's not true. God that is not true! I-” Bakugo started but Izuku just laughed.  
“You just-”  
“WHY WOULD I WANT TO CLAIM YOU IN FRONT OF THIS BITCH!? You couldn’t even look at me when you said that a second ago; you only glared at her!” Bakugo choked out.  
“But-”  
“You are just doing this out of spite to her right now. Yes I want you. God I want you. You have no idea…” Bakugo tightened his arms around Izuku for a second before spinning him around to the bed and bending him over. Izuku being chest down on the mattress by Uraraka’s feet; Bakugo leaned down over him making sure Izuku felt his whole length pressed against his ass ar Bakugo grabbed a handful or the green curls and jerked his head back. Leaning down so he could scraped his Alpha canine’s against the whimpering Omega’s gland, “How bad I want to bend you over and fuck you until you can’t walk, all you can do is beg for your alpha to fill you so full that you will have my fucking littler of pups. And then keep filling you, I want so many children and you are the perfect Omega for that. I don’t want anyone but my fated mate.”  
Stepping away and pulling Izuku back and up by the back of his hospital shirt. Izuku was panting and eyes flashing colors, when he was pulled back up to a standing position, he kept his ass pressed against Bakugo’s erect dick, knowing what he wanted. “Easy there my little Omega, keep it up and I will follow through. Though I want to get to know you and make sure you truly want me before I claim you.” Bakugo chuckled running his hands through the green curls.   
“Wow, you real-”  
“I swear to god if you finish that fucking sentence I will let his feral ass go on you.” Bakugo snarled as he wrapped his hands around Izuku’s waist, keeping his dick firm against Izuku’s ass.   
“Bakugo, we need to go talk. Please?” Izuku panted as he pressed further back into the Alpha. Bakugo nodded and pulled him out of the room leaving the beta female crying alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, because I love my burnt bacon boy!  
> What to do you think?  
> Comment!!!  
> Subscribe!!  
> Bookmark!!  
> Love yall!!!

“Izuku, we came to talk. You need to calm down.” Bakugo sighed as he held the panting feral Omega at arms length.   
“You talked such a big game Alpha, what do you not want to claim me anymore?”  
“Oh I still do, but you my little mate have slipped into your feral side a little. I want you to come back to me completely and get to know each other first.”   
“Oh but Mr. Big Bad Alpha, I’ve been pretty naughty…” Izuku purred as he tugged on the collar of his own shirt.   
Bakugo stood up feeling his pants being too tight to sit down, Izuku let out a small whine as he thought he was about to get dicked down. Instead, Bakugo opened the door to his office, standing on the outside was Denki and Shinso, both anxious to see what was going on. “Feral horny omega, advice?”  
Denki smirked placing a hand on his showing stomach, “Dick him down and dick him down good.”   
Izuku growled seeing the other omega so close to his mate, “Mine, my Alpha.”  
“Oh trust me Feral Izuku, you can have him. My Alpha is plenty-”  
“Denki you horny bastard!” Bakugo spat glaring, he went and sat back down on the small sofa. Only to have a horny Izuku crawl in his lap.  
“Bakugo, I think you triggered an early Heat instead of turning him feral.” Shinso gave a short chuckle.  
“You should’ve seen him, and plus his eyes are still showing feral.” Bakugo sighed, giving up and allowing Izuku to cling to his chest and scent himself.   
“I agree with Shin, looks like he is going into an early heat. I mean sure he went feral but this, this seems like heat. Though he doesn’t smell like one but hehehe, he sure is horny!” Denki giggled.  
“Alpha, make them leave. I want you…” Izuku purred, placing small kisses on Bakugo’s neck and grinding their crotches together.   
“Katsuki, you are being a very manly saint. If he was mine, I would give him anything he wanted sounding like that.” Kirishima spoke from the doorway which caused Bakugo to growl, even if he knew Kirishima was no threat; his Omega was still very horny and not satisfied.  
Izuku smirked as he looked toward the red headed Alpha, “Alpha scent, you smelt of mate…” Izuku untangled his arms from around Bakugo’s neck which only caused the blonde to growl and wrap his arms tightly around the omega.  
“That is your cue to run shitty hair!” Bakugo snarled as he nibbled the omega’s shoulder which made the smaller male release happy chirps.  
“Izuku, bro, we need you to come back to us. You don’t want to be marked without even knowing Bakugo first. Even then, who knows you might run like hell from the bastard.” Shinso chuckled, earning a glare from the greenette and blonde.   
“Izuku? Want to know what’s going on with the pup?” Denki thought after a minute. Knowing that it would catch his attention even in that state.  
“Pup? I want pup…” Izuku made a soft whine as he looked toward the other blonde.  
“My pup, the pup you helped save.”  
Both Shinso and Bakugo looked between the two omegas, Kirishima had split when Bakugo told him to.  
“Well, the doctor said you helped save the pup at the time. But…” Denki thought just the mention of the pup would’ve pulled him from the state, looks like he would have to tug at his heart a little bit.  
“But? Pup not ok?” Izuku looked panicked and was trying to get to Denki.  
“The pup is well, not doing ok. The stress of everything, it might’ve been too much for it.”  
“What?!” Both Shinso and Izuku snapped, Bakugo staying quiet as he watched Denki and Izuku. Izuku pushed away from Bakugo and ran to Denki and pulled him in a tight hug.  
“Denki? Why-” Shinso stopped as he saw Denki’s black manicured nails twitch at his side, a slight shake of his head.   
“I am so sorry Denki! Is the pup gonna be ok?! What’s wrong with him?” Izuku started mumbling and with a sigh Bakugo leaned back on the sofa, “Finally.”  
“Actually, I am sorry Izuku and Shinso, the pup is perfectly fine and healthy! We just couldn’t get you to snap out of whatever state you were in.” Denki stayed still in Izuku’s hold.   
“Oh your ass is grass mr.” Shinso spat and walked out.  
“That wasn’t nice Denki. I was so worried! I thought something was actually wrong! I would punch you if you weren’t pregnant!” Izuku glared at the sheepish blonde.  
“I am sorry, Shin isn’t mad, he was just jostled. He will get over it, especially when I get him to let out some steam.” Denki gave Izuku a whink who just blushed madly and hid his face.  
“Oh don’t blush now! You were the one a minute ago grinding-” Bakugo was cut off when Izuku rushed to cover his mouth, but Bakugo smirked and nipped his hand before licking it causing Izuku to jump. “Begging for my dick. Oh how you were begging!” Bakugo laughed.  
“Oh please! God don’t remind me!” Izuku whined and plopped down on the other end of the sofa and curled in on himself, dying of embarrassment.   
“Oh calm down! It was only slightly embarrassing! Izuku, you two need to talk, now can you stay in the right state of mind?” Denki plopped down beside Izuku, hugging him tightly.  
“Yeah, I don’t even know what happened honestly, i just remembered being pushed to the back seat of my mind some and then when-” Izuku gulped, “Bakugo told me he did want me-”  
“When I bent you over-”  
“Bakugo! We just got him back you crazy bastard! Fuck him later!” Denki smirked much to Izuku’s embarrassment.   
“Guys please! Can we not?” Izuku whined again.  
“Denki! Let’s go!” Shinso called from down the hall.  
“Yes Daddy!!” Denki blushed when he realized what he said.   
“DENKI KAMINARI!!” Shinso shouted which had Denki jumping up and running out to his mate, leaving the other two males in silence.   
“I don’t plan to ever call you ‘daddy’ by the way.” Izuku spoke after a minute of silence.  
“You’re right, calm me ‘Sir’” Bakugo smirked as Izuku bit back a moan.  
“So um, you’re my fated mate. I am sorry about earlier; unfortunately you were right. I was doing it in spite of her. I want to get to know you first. I don’t want to rush into anything but I have always wanted my fated mate. Though…” Izuku paused, turning red in the face and it made Bakugo curious.   
“Though?”  
“I do want pups. Not now but later down the road. If you were serious or if you don’t-”  
Bakugo stretched forward wrapping the greenette in his arms and leaned back, pulling the other onto his chest. “I want pups as well Izuku, I want as many as you would bless me with. I agree, not right this minute but down the road.”  
Izuku let out a content sigh as he snuggled into the broad warm chest and inhaled the others scent. “Um, about ochako, I honestly have no idea. I don’t even know who the kid’s sire could be!”  
“Tsk, we were having a nice moment. Then you bring that bitch up. Oh well. I say-”  
“Bakugo, you have a visitor! And he is not taking no for an answer!” Kirishima rushed into the office, Denki, Shinso and a black haired female following his lead.   
“I go by the name Dabi, nice to meet you Crimson Alpha. A little birdie told me, you might’ve taken something that belongs to me. Oh! There he is! Izuku, are you ok?” The man was a tall Alpha, black hair and burn scars littered his body, his bright blue eyes locked in on the greenette.  
“Dabi! What are you doing here!?” Izuku sat up but was held back by his mate, the other four in the room stood protectively between Dabi and them.   
“Are you ok Izuku?”  
“I am ok, Bakugo saved me. And it turns out he is my fated mate!” Izuku smiled a bright smile which caused the dark hair alpha to cock an eyebrow.  
“Is that so?”  
“Izuku, how the hell do you know this man? And just who the hell are you to burst in my office!” Bakugo stood, pushing his mate behind him.  
“This is my best friend’s older brother. I’ve known him since I was just a young pup.” Izuku looked between everyone confused.   
“What happened at the shop? Shoto stopped by and said that it was trashed and he couldn’t find you. I went and was able to catch your scent and Bakugo’s mixed.” Dabi ignored the blonde Alpha.  
“Um, a group of thugs came in, and well Bakugo saved us.”  
“Who did the group belong to, Bakugo?” The cold ice blue eyes cut to the said blonde.   
“If I knew why the hell would I tell you? You obviously know who I am.” Bakugo spat.  
“You might run this area, but I run some area out of town. Tomura Shigaraki, I am his second hand man.” Dabi eyed the Blonde.   
“Shigaraki huh? Well guess you might be ok then.” The blonde eyed him back.  
“Ok you two Alphas, Dabi I am doing ok. How is everything with you? How is Shoto?” Izuku stepped around his alpha, Bakugo’s hand twitched to grab him but knew better.   
“Shoto is fine, he was checking in on you and Uraraka, was going to invite you to something but well, I will leave that to him to ask you. Come to mention it, where is round face?” Dabi plopped down on a pulled out chair, the others still not trusting him.   
“Well, she is ok. She is pregnant-”  
Dabi jumped up and pulled Izuku in a tight hug, patting his bat in celebration. “That’s so good Izuku! I know you’ve been-”  
“It’s not his kid.” Bakugo sighed, taking a step forward to stand behind the greenette.   
“What? What do you mean? If not yours then who?” Dabi looked around the room.  
“She won’t say, so I have no idea.” Izuku sighed leaning into the familiar alpha’s hug.  
“I can ask if you’d like?” Dabi gave Izuku a smirk, not that he could see considering his face was buried in his neck sniffing the familiar scent.   
“No thank you Dabi, I am going to calm down and try to talk to her some more.”  
“I don’t think you should alone Deku…”  
“Deku? What the fuck? Why would you call-” Dabi growled and wrapped his arms protectively around the greenette trying to turn and place his body between him and the other Alpha.  
To say that Bakugo didn’t like that would be an understatement. Snarling and eyes flashing, Bakugo lunged forward and Dabi gently pushed Izuku back and away from the fight and met the angry Alpha head on. Claws extended as their hands clashed and entangled the others; both putting their weight into it trying to overpower the other.   
“Bakubro!” Denki made a small squeak and went to interfere when his Alpha stopped him.   
“Denki, don’t. He is trying to get to Izuku; think, this random ass Alpha who seems fairly close to your mate, who you’ve not yet marked which doesn’t help the problem, just shoved your mate behind him and gets in the way. It is basically a dominance match, Bakugo will fight for his mate, you know this. Have more faith in him. He’s not a little pup anymore.” Shinso whispered in his ear.   
“Dabi! Bakugo!” Izuku gasped and jumped back up and tried to push them away, only to be met with growls.   
“Just who the fuck are you to call Izuku such a name!” Dabi snarled, his eyes shined bright icy blue.  
“What I call my mate does not concern you! How dare you come marching in like you own the place!” Bakugo snarled, his fangs protruding.  
“I have known him way longer than you-It does concern me! If I don’t see you as a good enough Alpha I will challenge you! How dare you-”   
“Dabi, it’s kind of a cute nickname, he meant nothing by it! Just stop! Please I don’t want you two fighting!” Izuku punched Dabi’s shoulder, the black haired alpha turned to face him, Bakugo snarled and used the distraction to his advantage and shoved Dabi to the ground and climbed on top of him.   
“Not fair Izuku!”  
“I am the threat here!” Bakugo snarled, one eye shining bright red while the other flickered.   
“Bakugo! Please stop! Dabi isn’t worth this! He is like a big brother!” Izuku whined but since both Alphas were distracted, The beta female quickly grabbed Izuku and pulled him away from the fight.   
“How dare you waltz in here, no nothing! And dare to say you’ll challenge me for my mate! I don’t give a fuck if you work with Shigarki or not!”   
“Aww did the puppy get scared? Why would Izuku need to stay with such a pathetic Alpha that needs help to get the upper hand!” Dabi leaned his head back, lashing forward he head butted Bakugo causing the other to cuse. Dabi thrusted his hips up and kicked his legs out and over, wrapping tightly around the blonde and flipping them. “You’re just a weak bitch aren’t you? Here I thought the crimson Alpha would actually be a fight?”  
“Dabi stop!” Izuku hissed trying to pull away from the female but she wasn’t budging.  
“Deku said he looks at you a brother-I don’t want to hurt my mate by killing you but-”  
“He is your fated mate, sure, but that doesn’t mean he can’t mate someone else or you can’t be challenged. All I see here is some weak bithc, you’re not good enough-” Dabi reared back ready to head but Bakugo again, but was surprised when the blonde met him head on.   
Bakugo flipped them with ease, once the black haired alpha was pinned, Bakugo punched him hard enough to hear a crunch; his nose for sure broken.   
“Please stop! Bakugo! Dabi!” Izuku had tears falling freely from his face, Bakugo could smell it, he glanced up to confirm it and his heart clenched.   
Standing up, Bakugo leaned down and with one arm grabbed Dabi by the front of his shirt and picked him up. Dabi groaned and wrapped his hand around Bakugo’s wrist. Bakugo curled his lip looking at the hand on his wrist, he turned and slammed the groaning Alpha into the wall before leaning in close enough to lightly drag across Dabi’s throat who only gulped. Applying a light pressure, enough to draw blood but nothing else, Bakugo let out a deep chest rumbling growl.  
“You need to thank Deku that I am not ripping your throat out right now. I went easy because I didn’t want to hurt someone my mate obviously cares about. But next time you Dare speak of taking my mate, I will kill you. I will beat you to the inch of your pathetic life before finally slowly biting into your neck so you can feel my teeth crushed and rip sinking into your flesh before ripping your throat out. Let this be your one and only warning. I don’t give a warning, but Deku obviously cares for you.” Bakugo pulled back enough to see the defeat in the other alpha’s eyes before he released a pleased rumble and released the other Alpha who sunk to the floor.  
“Shigaraki will kill you,” Dabi gasped, being able to breathe again.   
“I don’t give a fuck. I will protect what is mine, as long as he wishes to stay by my side. I will kill you and Shigaraki. I didn’t have a problem with him, but if you think you have the balls to challenge me again, especially in my territory; you better bring all the fucking back up you can.” Bakugo spat and wiped the blood that dripped from his nose.   
“Bakugo….” Izuku whined when the female released him and he rushed to his Alpha’s arms. “I am so mad at you! But I understand! But that was uncalled for both of you! Dabi why piss him off? Bakugo, do not threaten him, he couldn’t take me from you even if he tried.” Izuku purred, hugging his Alpha tight as he could scent him in hope to get him to relax faster.  
“Izuku…” Groaning Dabi stood and pushed his nose back in place.  
Bakugo snarled and stood in between the two, can you blame him?  
“I approve. He will be a good strong mate for you. Even if y'all just met, I can see he cares greatly about you. But, if he hurts you-”  
“Like you could do shit!” Bakugo snarled, his eyes flashing again.  
“I couldn’t by myself, but I wouldn’t be coming by myself. Izuku doesn’t know anything about the mafia shit, in case you didn’t know; Shigaraki and a few other groups will be after your head.” Dabi warned, eyes cold. He tried to keep his stare with Bakugo but couldn’t and looked down quickly.  
“I do not plan to ever hurt him. I’ve never wanted anything more than my mate being happy. That’s why, if he wants to leave he can. Though,” Bakugo rubbed the purring Omega’s head before glancing toward the other Alpha, “If I ever do hurt him, I give you permission to kick my ass. But if you ever try to take him from me, bring a whole fucking army.”  
Dabi couldn't help but laugh, smirking, “I like him Izuku!”  
“I like him too, Dabi. I think he’s a keeper.” Izuku smirked and leaned up to kiss Bakugo’s cheek, causing both to blush.   
“I hope so.” Bakugo kissed the top of his head and continued to hug him tightly.   
“Alright, so much gay shit!” Dabi sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“Says the one that takes it up the ass from Tomaru AND Keigo all the time. Cock slut.” Izuku shook his head laughing.   
Holding his hands up and shrugging, “I do love to be dicked down with the good dick.”  
Every burst into a laughing fit, “So now that he is on our side…” Izuku paused looking around.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, little smutt!!! I feal like this chapter was trash but let me know what you think?

“What are we going to do about the guys that attacked us?”Izuku had made Bakugo and Dabi sit on the little sofa in the office; he cleaned both Alpha’s faces free of blood and slapped them both on the shoulders.  
“So you don’t know who they worked for? Why didn’t you keep one alive?” Dabi groaned, rubbing his face.  
“In my defense, I didn’t know how many there were and when I smelt Izuku’s blood and tears, I let my Alpha slip out. And when the one was-” Bakugo paused looking toward Izuku who was washing his hands, “Assaulting Deku, I lost it completely. I wanted to make sure he felt the pain.”   
“I saw the bruises and cuts-”  
“Dabi, he was about to rape me. He had already shoved his nasty fingers in and was-” Izuku’s body shook and in a flash Bakugo was up and wrapped his arms around Izuku.  
“Is it ok to touch you right now? Probably should’ve asked first-”  
“Yes please.” Izuku wrapped his arms tightly around Bakugo and sobbed into his chest.   
“Izuku, please do not continue that. I know it’s hard and it's really too early to relive it. Please, you do not need to finish that. Bakugo, we need to find these bastards and destroy them.” Dabi was beyond livid, he wanted to kill someone right then and there but that wouldn;t do any good if it wasn’t someone that had caused Izuku that pain.  
“Dabi, I think that is the one thing we both can agree on.” Bakugo smirked as he rubbed his mate’s soft curls.   
“Izuku, I am so sorry! If only-” Denki started but sighed knowing it wouldn’t do any good.  
“It’s ok Denki, it’s not your fault.” Izuku rubbed his face across Bakugo’s chest and couldn’t help but yawn.   
“Dabi, make yourself at home for the time being. I have a tired mate that I need to tend to.” Bakugo picked up Izuku who just sobbed again quietly.   
“See you guys in a bit. He enjoys touching when he’s upset by the way. Take care of him.” Dabi sighed watching the blonde walk away with his little brother’s best friend. Bakugo gave a slight nod and continued to his private room.

Opening his bedroom door without turning on the lights he pulled the comforter down and crawled in; Izuku still wrapped around him tightly. “I am sorry.”  
“You do not have anything to be sorry for Deku.” Bakugo yawned as Izuku stretched and moved to be sprawl his legs out, hooking one around Bakugo’s waist and sliding the other in between Bakugo’s legs leaving a little space between their chests as he put one arm under Bakugo’s head and the other overs waist.   
Bakugo smiled leaning forward and placed a gentle kiss on Izuku’s exposed collar bone, placing his hands on Izuku’s hips where the shirt had risen up; he began to softly massage his hips. “We just met, like actually met and there is so much shit going on. I fucking slapped you in the vehicle. I just feel like-I haven’t done anything but cause you trouble. I don’t see why you still want me around other than being your fated mate with all this shot.” Deku moaned as Bakugo added pressure and really dug in on the massaging.   
“Izuku, thank you for telling me that. I see where you are coming from, and as for the still wanting to be with you? Yes a good part of it is because you are my fated mate, I am not going to lie. It’s not based on me knowing you all that good; like you said we just met. But with the short time of a day of us talking, I am attracted to your spirit. You’re a freaking spitfire! I want to get to know you, I want you. If you will have me that is.” Bakugo smiled enjoying the soft moans that slipped from the cute omega’s lips as he massaged him gently.  
Izuku looked up with hooded eyes, Bakugo had to swallow and bite back a groan seeing that flushed face. “Kiss me?” Izuku whispered oh so quietly.   
“A-are you sure? I don-t want you to-”   
“Please kiss me. I am sure.” Izuku bit his bottom lip.  
Bakugo sat up a little before leaning down and softly kissing Izuku’s soft lips in a soft chaste kiss. He leaned back and smiled seeing Izuku’s eyes closed in pure bliss. But once those green eyes that have already entranced him open once again, they were lit up with a burning flame.   
Izuku crashed forward chasing Bakugo’s lips and kissed him fiercely. Nipping Bakugo’s bottom lip, Izuku mewled as he ran his hands around Bakugo’s neck pulling them closer before tightening the leg around his waist.   
Bakugo kissed back, surprised with the intensity but kissed back nonetheless. Izuku ran his hands through Bakugo’g soft spiked hair as he roughly bit down on Bakugo’s bottom lip.  
“As much as I would love to take this up a notch- I don’t think we should. After what happened, you’ve not had enough time to think about what’s happened. Plus we don’t know each other and I can’t fuck you without marking you.”  
A small pur rumbled through Izuku, “I know, but when I said a kiss; it looked like I had to show you what a real kiss is.”  
“Oh you think?”  
“Mmmmhmmm” A satisfied hum filled the dark room.   
“Oh I know how to kiss, I know how I will rock your world. But I was serious when I said I want to get to know you better.” But Bakugo’s voice fell on the soft snores coming from Izuku as he had drifted off to sleep. “Sleep tight.” Both men drifted off to sleep.

“Ga-haa! Hi-Hitoshi!” Denki gasped feeling his Alpha’s knot stretching his already used and abused hole; not that he was complaining. A large hand connecting to his bare ass caused him to choke a moan out as his mate slammed in one final time as the knot caught his rim locking in place; cum filling him to the max even if he was already pregnant.  
“Whose been a bad kitty? Lieing like that to your alpha? Made me worry? Especially about our Pup?” Shinso snarled as he leaned down on Denki’s back, biting the back of his neck and shoving him face first into the mattress; very mindful of his mate’s stomach where their pup was.  
“I’m sorry Shin! Truly! I o-only was trying to pull Deku back to us!” Denki’s voice muffled from the mattress attempted to turn his head but Shinso just snarled.  
“But to go that far? As to say something about our pup?” Shinso released his bite but replaced it with his hand, nails pinching the skin, not breaking the skin but causing a slight red mark. Shinso thrusted slightly, allowing a gentle tug on the knot which caused Denki to cry out and a hiss from Shinso.  
“Shin! Dam! Gahaa!” Denki tried to arch his back even more to chase the knot and to reach his own climax.   
“Bad Kitty.” Shinso gripped Denki;s waist, holding him in place as the omega whined, wanting his release, only to be denied. “Oh no Kitty, you’re not getting a release right now. You’ve been very bad. You’ll have to be good if you want a release next time. Bad Kitties do not deserve a release.” Shinso wrapped his arms around his withering mate, cradling his stomach as he rolled them both on to their sides to ride out the knot.   
“Shin! I am so sorry sir…” A seductive purred rolled from the blonde’s lips.  
“Not gonna work tonight Kaminari, that’s final.” Shinso gripped the blonde’s wrist to stop him from jerking himself off. “This is your punishment. Suck it up buttercup.”  
“I’ll suck you off?” Denki wiggled his hips which only earned him a growl.  
“I am knotted in you, I think I am going to pass this time.”  
“Tease…”  
“Stop being a fucking brat.”  
“I’m your brat though.”  
“You’re the only one for now.”  
“Excuse you!?” Denki tried to jerk up and away to glare at Shinso but the painful tug and growl from his Alpha stopped him.   
“For now, once this little one arrives, if it’s anything like you they will be a brat. Though god not in that way- I am just gonna stop talking.” Shinso had one hand rubbing Denki’s stomach while the other one rubbed his own face in exhaustion.   
“Ok, bad time for that joke, Yep it’s weird. My playing is done.”  
“Gee Denki thanks.”  
“Just let’s go to sleep. Follow Izuku’s lead!”  
Shinso placed a kiss on the back of his mate’s head and hugged him tight to his chest. “I know we were going to ask Izuku to be the godfather, but should we also ask Bakugo?”  
“Haha! Bakugo would be super offended if not since they are mates! I guess that slipped my mind!” Denki chuckled as he nuzzled Shinso’s arms.  
“You’re right, So ask both to be the pup’s godparents? Hun, what doesn’t slip your mind, let’s be honest though.”  
“Guess who’s not getting sex for a while! Hmph!”  
“Denki, you and I both know we can’t go long without touching one another,” Shinso nipped his ear, “You love my dick too much for that.”  
“Ok perv! Let’s go to sleep!”  
“Once the knot goes down, we need to get you cleaned up brat.”  
“Nahh, let’s sleep just like this.” Denki purred as Shinso started rubbing his hips with a hand softy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmm? What do yall think loves?

“Hmm?” Izuku rolled over feeling the bed but found he was alone. “Bakugo?”  
Getting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around the dark room, a slight light coming from the bathroom. Stumbling to the door, he found the bathroom was empty but was shocked seeing the size of the bathroom.   
It was huge! There was a walk in shower that could easily hold 5-6 people; two large shower heads in the ceiling, several on the wall and on each side, a good bit of controls that Izuku didn’t even want to touch afraid that he would break it by just looking at them. Black granite countertops, black granite shower, white wood flooring; everything was pristine and clean. “Dabi said something about the mafia? But I didn’t realize someone who worked for them would make this much money…” Izuku traced the counter tops and looked at the huge Jacuzzi tub that could easily fit four people.   
“He wouldn’t care if I took a bath in here, would he? Nah, he wouldn’t. But clothes? These are still sort of clean, but I’d want to put fresh ones on.” Izuku looked around opening cabinets and drawers; not finding a whole lot other than the necessities, tooth paste, a couple hair brushes, towles, rags, loofah, soaps, shampoos and conditioners, razors, toilet paper, comb, floss, bingo! A drawer that had a pair of black boxers, shorts and a tank top. Smiling, Izuku pulled the clothes out and grabbed some bath bombs? Oh he didn’t take Bakugo for bath bomb types! “Wonder if these belong to someone else?”  
Shaking his head Izuku started the water before adding the bath bombs, once the tub was filled he turned the water and stripped his clothing before getting in. The hot water soothed his aching muscles as he relaxed, finding the button he turned on the bubbles and sighed contently and leaned his head back enjoying the sensation and calming smells, especially considering the room smelt strongly of Bakugo.

“Round face, whose pup are you carrying?” Dabi stood on the side of the bed while Bakugo stood at the foot of the bed, sure Izuku wanted to be here and question her himself but Dabi wasn’t one to wait when he wanted the answer and neither was Bakugo.   
“I am not talking unless Izuku is here!” Uraraka snapped glaring at the Alpha.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. What I meant was, Tell me Who is the sire of the pup Beta.” Dabi alpha commanded gripping her face.   
Shaking as she tried to fight the command, she started to sweat as she bit her tongue drawing blood.   
“Such a bitch! I am not above cutting that pup out of you to do my own research!” Dabi snarled, digging his nails into her face drawing blood.   
“Tenya Iida! His name is Tenya Iida!”  
“Son of a bitch…” Dabi shoved her face away as he looked up at a shocked blonde Alpha. “How close are you to the Iida’s? We aren’t.”   
The Iida’s weren’t a gang or anything of that grand bit, but they did have a big hand in Japan’s medical field. Sure Bakugo could stop doing deals with them but that would have a drastic impact on him.  
“Well fuck me sideways, you might’ve just saved your ass.” Bakugo sighed.   
“Did the Iidas send those men to attack the shop?” Dabi eyed the shaking female as she cried.  
“No! He had nothing to do with that! He would never! We met in passing and have been seeing each other since! He loves me and I love him! I was supposed to break it off with Izuku but- I just love him too much!”  
“If you loved him, you never would’ve cheated on him!” Bakugo grabbed the bed frame giving it a slight shake trying to reign his Alpha back in.  
“You don’t know anything! Izuku won-” She was cut off by Dabi back handing her.  
“Stop talking, Bakugo if I were you, I would call a meeting with the Iidas. If they have anything to do with the people that trashed the shop; Shigarki and I will take them out. As for this bitch, I already want to kill her but figured we should at least ask the father to be what he thinks.” Dabi smirked as he walked out of the room, pulling his phone and making a few calls. 

Walking out of the room, Kirishima was standing by the door waiting for him, “Sir?”  
“Have someone follow Dabi, see what he’s planning on our turf. I need to go check on Deku.”  
“Sir, your father is arriving in five minutes and wishes for you to be downstairs when he arrives. He said he needs help with something?”   
“The old man said that he wasn’t feeling well lately and neither was the old hag. They have been fighting alot also so he wanted to get a way for a bit and not tell the old hag where. I told him he could stay here. I didn’t care but I was not getting involved. I guess I need to welcome him, make sure his room is ready though please.”  
“Wholy shit-”  
“Shut the hell up shitty hair, go before I lose it.”  
Chuckling Kirishima rushed off to make sure the room was ready and sending Jirou after Dabi.

“Father, welcome.” Katsuki gave a slight smile as he held his arms out for a hug which his father gladly accepted.   
“My boy! How I have missed you! Never calling or anything! And what is this I hear about you finding your mate?” Masaru pulled back to eye his only son.  
“You will meet him, but I will need to get you caught up with everything. He has been through alot so good thing the old hag isn’t here.” Katsuki gave a small laugh but seeing the grim look on his father’s face, he didn’t like it. “What’s wrong?”  
“Your mother is stressed because her friend is freaking out because her child has gone mia. She has some people looking into it but they can’t find them. It doesn’t help that I’ve been sick and she has. She’s sick because of her allergies and shit but I am not sure why I am sick. I think just stress, who knows. I just want to get away for a bit.”   
“Dad, she is your Alpha. You’re her omega, what’s going on?”  
“We just need a break I guess, not sure. But it will be ok. You know mates can be confusing.” Masaru smiled, patting his son’s shoulder.  
“I will send Denki your way to get information on the missing pup and I will send people out also. I will show you to your room but I need to go check on my mate. He should be getting up soon, in fact I am surprised that he is not down yet. But we will discuss more at- noon so lunch. Wow I let him sleep I guess.” Katsuki gave his father another hug just as Kirishima came to help with his bags. 

“Izuku…” Katsuki knocked gently on the door but hearing no answer he opened it fully. Shocked not seeing his mate he started to panic but when he could smell the lavender bath bomb Denki stashed in his bathroom; immediately he relaxed. He flipped on the light switch in the bedroom, walking to the closet he figured his mate would need something to wear, even if he was a little smaller than Bakugo, Denki did bring more clothes earlier.   
“Deku…” Knocking gently on the door as to not startle the Omega he was shocked to see that his mate had drifted off to sleep. He had his arms crossed on the side of the tub resting his head as the bubbles massaged his sore body.  
Squatting down and gently rubbing Izuku’s Arms causing the Omega to squeak seeing his mate in front of him. “Ka-Kachan!”  
“Hmm?” Katsuki was confused, did he think he was someone else or?”  
“I just had a dream and I was here and- I called you Kachan, sorry. I guess I dozed off.”  
“Kachan? I like it, Deku.” Katsuki smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the nose.   
“Ka-chan? Um, how long have I been in here?” Izuku stretched causing his back to pop and the Alpha just chuckled.   
“No idea, but looking at how pruny you are, at least a hot minute. Come on, let’s get you out and dressed.”  
Izuku hummed as Katsuki stood him up and sprayed him to rinse the suds off of him, then dried him off in a large, extremely soft towel.   
“Also, no pressure, but my dad just arrived.”  
“What?!” Izuku jumped startled at that and almost slipped if not for Katsuki holding him.  
“Old man means no harm, him and the old hag are just fighting. We need to get you dressed and down stairs so I can feed you.”   
“What time is it?”  
“Right at 12. I bet you are hungry aren’t you?”  
“Starving actually.”  
“Well here, and Denki brought some clothes that should fit you. I am going to step out and give you some privacy, I will be waiting just out the door for you. Take your time.” A soft kiss on the cheek.   
Blushing Izuku looked at the clothing selection and decided on black leggings and an oversized black long sleeve shirt that had an orange ‘X’ on the chest area and was going to do shoes but there were none. Oh well.  
“Katsuki? Ready?” Izuku peeked his head out, he had brushed his hair back but the curls just went back to their spot all crazy.  
“Ready baby. Let’s get you fed and introduce you to my old man.


End file.
